Teasing
by celengdebu
Summary: pagi hari, susu, kopi, dan pertanyaan narsis dari Sasuke. AU  as always? . SasuNaru. Boy x Boy.


Disclaimer : Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi, own nothing but plot 

* * *

><p>Sedikit tak rela diusir pergi dari alam mimpi, kelopak mata Naruto mengerjap perlahan begitu menemukan tempat kosong saat lengannya terjulur. Mengantuk, sepasang alis matanya bertaut lucu menyadari dia berbaring sendirian di tempat tidurnya, berselimut sebatas pinggangnya dengan seprai tergerut kusut yang menyisakan aroma maskulin favoritnya begitu Naruto menelungkup ke sebelah, menatap penuh cinta pada segelas besar susu hangat yang menguar samar di atas bufet.<p>

Semburat kemerahan menjalar pelan pipinya diiringi senyum tersipu, tak biasa mendapati sarapan pagi tersaji di kamarnya sendiri. Wangi manis menggoda Naruto untuk segera bangkit dan berdiri, agak menggeliat, meraih perlahan mug tersebut dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyesap.

Desah nikmat meluncur keluar dari bibirnya usai menelan seteguk, matanya berputar mencari teman tidur yang entah ada dimana. Sendal tidur yang tinggal sepasang dan suara teko air mendidih menerbitkan senyum geli di sudut bibir Naruto, sambil membawa mug di kedua tangan, dipakainya sendal boneka rubah itu dengan hati-hati mengingat kesadarannya belum sempurna. Tangga kayu itu berderik sewaktu Naruto turun tanpa berpegangan, menapak pelan sementara satu lengannya sibuk menggosok mata. Lampu ruang tengah menyala redup dan Naruto tak ambil pusing untuk menebar pandangan ke ruangan lain, kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, menjulurkan lehernya dari balik pintu dan tersenyum menemukan apa yang dicarinya sedang duduk di meja makan, menatap serius layar _notebook _di hadapannya ditemani mug serupa dengan yang ada di tangan Naruto. Menyusup tanpa suara, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di belakang kursi. Kepalanya dicondongkan ke depan seraya meletakkan mugnya di sisi kanan meja.

"_Ohayou..._"

Tak menoleh, Sasuke tersenyum mendapati sepasang lengan berbalut atasan pastel melingkar di bahunya dengan kecup pelan yang terasa begitu hangat, "Enak tidurnya?"

Naruto tak menjawab, diraihnya mug Sasuke dan menghirup sedikit, rasa pahit yang tak kalah nikmat dari cairan hitam pekat itu membuat matanya terbuka lebih lebar, dipegangnya mug tersebut dan termangu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu pemuda itu. "Mmm—mm, nyenyak sekali."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik lebih lebar.

"Memimpikan sesuatu?"

Naruto meneguk sekali lagi kopi hangat milik kekasihnya dengan kepala dimiringkan, mata beningnya mengedip beberapa saat, "Kenapa Sasuke ingin tahu?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya di atas _keyboard, _kepalanya berpaling sejenak dengan dagu ditopang dan lengan lain menyusup di pinggang Naruto, "Cuma penasaran, kau tersenyum waktu aku menaruh susu di atas meja. Pasti mimpinya indah sekali ya?"

Naruto nyengir, lebih memilih mendaratkan kecupan lain di bibir Sasuke yang menariknya lebih dekat daripada menjawab pertanyaannya, lengan pemuda itu terulur menutup _notebook_nya saat Naruto duduk menyamping di pangkuannya. Mengistirahatkan sebelah lengannya di leher Sasuke dan satu lengan lain dikaitkan dengan jari-jari Sasuke.

"Bermimpi soal aku?"

Alih-alih mengangguk, Naruto hanya mendengus dengan dagu terangkat.

"Kenapa aku harus memimpikan Sasuke?" kilahnya, mencoba tak menggubris meski wajahnya merona, "Ge-er sekali."

Bola mata Sasuke menatap lekat dengan sorot meredup, memaksa Naruto melempar senyum sembari telunjuknya terangkat menyusuri rahang pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kok, jujur saja deh."

Naruto terbahak pelan, buku jarinya mengusap pipi Sasuke meski masih tak ingin mengaku.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?"

Senyum manis Sasuke berangsur menjadi seringai miring sambil meraih Naruto supaya lebih nyaman duduk di pahanya, disahutnya penuh percaya diri.

"_Muri._"

"_Nande muri_?"

"Karena kau hanya tersenyum kalau sedang memimpikanku," jawabnya. Puas.

Naruto memutar matanya dan tertawa, tak terlalu kencang namun cukup membuat telunjuk Sasuke menekan bibirnya dengan desis pelan, lengannya merengkuh erat begitu Naruto beringsut melepaskan diri diiringi tatap tak suka dari Sasuke yang bersikukuh meraihnya agar tetap duduk di sana. Naruto menggerakkan lengan mendorong bahu Sasuke, hanya untuk dibalas dengan cengkeraman dan gelengan dari rahang tampan pemuda itu. Naruto menghela napas. Dasar kepala batu.

"Aku mau mandi nih."

"Akan kumandikan nanti."

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, Naruto mencibir seraya meraih mugnya dari atas meja dan beringsut lebih keras sampai akhirnya berhasil turun dari pangkuan Sasuke, meneguk pelan isi mugnya dan mengulum senyum melihat pemuda itu menopang pelipis masih tak beralih. Tak tahan, Naruto mencondongkan kepalanya lalu memagut pelan bibir pemuda itu, merasakan hangat permukaan kulit Sasuke yang selalu merabanya dengan begitu lembut dan menjauh sebelum Sasuke sempat membalas.

Tersenyum jahil, Naruto mengusap sudut bibir kekasihnya dengan ibu jari.

"Iya..." jawabnya lirih, "Aku bermimpi tentang Sasuke."

"Tuh kan?"

Naruto terbahak lagi. 

* * *

><p>owari<p> 


End file.
